The Last: Naruto the Movie (Better Version)
by andreas.aigalew
Summary: Two years after the events of the Fourth Great Ninja War, the moon that Hagoromo Otsutsuki created long ago to seal away the Gedo Statue begins to descend towards the Earth. Now Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sai and Sasuke must deal with this impending threat but is that their only problem? (Contains more fluff, romance, drama, adventure and Sasuke than the original movie). Rated T
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: Hello there! This is an idea that's been on my head for quite some time so I figured I might as well write it. Anyway, leave a Review and/or a PM as it fuels me to keep writing.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Last: Naruto the Movie**

_Long ago, when the concept of Shinobi did not exist, a certain person bit into the forbidden fruit of the God Tree and obtained the power of Chakra. That person was Kaguya Otsutsuki. Kaguya, using her newfound power, tried to put an end to all conflicts that were tearing the land apart. But in the end, the power corrupted her and she instead ruled the world. Eventually, Kaguya had two sons, both born with the power of chakra within them. Hagoromo and Hamura Otsutsuki. When the God Tree awakened, it strived to get back the power that was stolen from it. To do so, it manifested into the Ten Tails, an entity of pure, almost unlimited chakra and it fused with Kaguya, who she came to believe that the chakra inherited by her two sons was rightfully hers. Hagoromo and Hamura fought the Ten Tails with all their might and eventually they won. Hagoromo sealed the beast within himself and soon became known to the world as the Sage of the Six Paths. But Hagoromo knew that with his death, the Ten Tails would be unleashed upon the world once again. To prevent that, the Sage seperated the Chakra of the Ten Tails into nine parts and with his power he created the Tailed Beasts. The husk of the Ten Tails he sealed inside a Planetary Devestation so big that eventually became known as the Moon. Hamura then decided that he would live on the Moon to protect the husk from ever being stolen. Hagoromo, in time, too had a family. His two sons, also born with the power of Chakra, shared diffirent ideals. The Older Brother, Indra, believed that Peace could be achieved through Power. The Younger Brother, Ashura, believed that Peace could be achieved with Love. When it was time to choose his succesor, Hagoromo chose Ashura. Indra, enraged by this, declared war on his brother and so the endless cycle of hatred began. Two sides of the same coin, people endlessly fought against another. In time, the descendants of Indra became known as the Uchiha and Ashura's the Senju. Madara Uchiha, the reincarnation of Indra and Hashirama Senju, the reincarnation of Ashura. These two fought against each other many, many times. In the end, they overcame their diffirances and together forged an alliance between their clans. After that, they founded the Hidden Leaf Village. With Hashirama becoming the Village's First Hokage, the Uchiha Clan gradually fell from power. Other clans joined the Village and soon, the Uchiha were treated as outcasts. Madara, in the depths of his despair, decrypted the Sacred Stone Tablet of the Uchiha. What he learned drove him to abandon the Leaf in pursuit of the Tailed Beasts in order to set his Project Tsuki no Me in action and revive the Ten Tails. Using it's power, he would put the world under a Genjutsu to end all conflicts. After aquiring the Nine Tails, Kurama, he engaged Hashirama in mortal combat but lost to him after fighting for a whole day. Using the Izanagi, a forbidden Jutsu of the Uchiha, he rerwore his fate and revived himself later on. Madara spent the rest of his life in hiding, planning his Project Tsuki no Me but just before his death and with old age, he awakened the Rinnegan, the eye of the Sage of the Six Paths. That was caused by the combination of his Uchiha DNA along with a transplantion of Hashirama Senju's cells. The combination of both Uchiha and Senju resulted into the Sage's DNA due to the long line that connected the two individual powers to him through his sons and their reincarnations. Having awoken his Rinnegan, Madara stole the Gedo Statue, the Ten Tails' Husk from the Moon via summoning and manipulated Obito Uchiha into continuing his work. Obito was to gather the Tailed Beasts using the Akatsuki, seal them into the Gedo Statue thus reviving the Ten Tails and revive Madara using Nagato, the supposed leader of the Akatsuki and the man that Madara transplanted his Rinnegan into as a kid. Many years later, Obito, having obtained 7 of the 9 Tailed Beasts, declared The Fourth Great Ninja War against the world in order to obtain the remaining two Jinchuriki of the Eight and Nine Tails, Killer Bee and Naruto Uzumaki. With the aid of Kabuto Yakushi, Obito and his army of White Zetsu clones fought against the Shinobi of the Hidden Villages using Kabuto's Trump Card, the Reanimation Jutsu. That Jutsu was responsible for the premature revival of Madara Uchiha and with his aid, the Five Kages were almost killed and the Ten Tails was revived. Itachi Uchiha, also one of Kabuto's Reanimations, along with his younger brother Sasuke Uchiha, defeated Kabuto and lifted the Reanimation. With the Reanimated Shinobi gone, all platoons of the Ninja Alliance Force joined Naruto, Killer Bee, Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy against Madara, Obito and the Ten Tails. With the arrival of Sasuke, Orochimaru, Jugo, Karin and Suigetsu, Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi and Minato Namikaze also participated in the war thanks to Orochimaru's own Reanimation Jutsu. With the Ten Tails reaching it's Third Form, Obito became the Beast's Jinchuriki, completely overpowering the Alliance with his power. Throgh co-operation, Naruto and Sasuke along with everyone's help, extracted the Ten Tails from Obito, defeating him. But with Obito in a weakened state, Madara using Black Zetsu forced Obito into using the Gedo: Art of Rinne Rebirth Jutsu thus reviving Madara and bringing him to his full power. After Madara retrieved his real Rinnegan, he again captured all of the Tailed Beasts including Kurama. Naruto, after losing his Tailed Beast but being an Uzumaki with very strong chakra and life force, gets put in a death-like state. After an encounter with Madara, Sasuke gets stabbed through his heart and also is close to dying. With all the Tailed Beasts collected, Madara revives the Ten Tails once more and instantly seals it within himself, becoming it's Jinchuriki. After that, Madara then encounters Kakashi, Obito, Minato, Might Guy and Rock Lee and is nearly killed after a fight with Guy using his Final Gate of Death. During all of that, Naruto and Sasuke meet with Hagoromo, the Sage of the Six Paths. The Sage informs them that Naruto is a reincarnation of Ashura while Sasuke os that of Indra. He entrusts them with the goal of defeating Madara and gifts each of them half of his chakra. Naruto having obtained the power of the sage of the Six Paths but also chakra from every Tailed Beast from earlier, aquires the Six Paths Sage Mode and is now not the Jinchuriki of the Ten Tails, but of all Tailed Beasts at the same time. Sasuke, having obtained chakra from the reanimated Hashirama earlier and the Sage of the Six Paths, he awakens a special Rinnegan with six tomoe called the Rinne-Sharingan. With their newfound powers, Naruto and Sasuke overwhelm Madara and almost kill him. But Madara, desperate to get back his missing Rinnegan, steals Kakashi's Sharingan, warps himself to Kamui's Dimension, and retrieves his Rinnegan from Obito before Sakura Haruno mamages to destroy it. With both his original eyes and full power, he activates the Infinite Tsukoyomi, succesfully entrapping everyone in a dream world where their deepest desires are realized. When he encounters Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi, who are the only ones not affected thanks to Sasuke's Rinnegan, battles them until Black Zetsu betrays him and stabs him in the back. After this, all the stored up Chakra from the people in the Infinite Tsukoyomi combined with the Ten Tails results in Kaguya Otsutsuki's Revival. Team 7 and an unconcious Obito are transported to Kaguya's dimension and engage her with their full power. After many hardships, Naruto and Sasuke with help of Sakura and Kakashi in his Perfect Susano'o, a parting gift from Obito after he sacrificed himself to save Naruto and Sasuke from a lethal attack, manage to succesfully seal Kaguya inside the Six Paths Planetary Devestation along with Black Zetsu thus officialy ending the war. But after they are transported to the real world by all the Kage's and Hagoromo, Sasuke reveals his goal. To kill the Five Kages in the Infinite Tsukoyomi, end the Villages' hatred against each other by taking on their hatred all by himself and start a 'Revolution'. Hagoromo is dissapointed about how things turned out saying that entrusting only one with power in the past caused this mess but giving both of them power had the same results. Naruto them reassures the Sage by telling him that he's going to end of the Brothers' Feud reffering to the reincarnations of Ashura and Inndra in the past. Naruto and Sasuke head out, away from the battlefield, and to the Final Valley for their 'Rematch'. The two battle eachother fiercly, one attack stronger than the last until the finally clash their strongest techniques. Drained of Chakra completely, they engage in Taijutsu for hours until they both almost drop dead from exhaustion. Kurama prepares a little chakra for Naruto but it is stolen by Sasuke using one of the Rinnegan's abilities. He attempts to murder Naruto with a Chidori but he counter attacks and avoides the blow with a Shadow Clone. Kurama warns Naruto that he is giving all of his chakra to him but afterwards he'll be asleep so he can't help him anymore. Naruto agrees and thanks Kurama before he puts everything he has in one last Rasengan. Sasuke uses Amaterasu's Flame Control thus engulfing his Chidori in Black Flames, increasing it's power._

_One Final Clash. One Last Time._

"**Rasengan!"**

"**Chidori!"**

The explosion was huge. White light was the last thing they saw before passing out.

Naruto woke up to see the dark night sky above him, full of stars. He was lying on his back, he realized. He tried to move but an intense surge of pain shot through his body forcing him to fall on his back again.

"_Brooding bastard really did a number on me..." _he thought but couldn't stop a chuckle from leaving his lips.

He turned his head to see Sasuke right next to him, lying on the ground just like him, unconcious and oblivious to everything. He then looked at his arm._ Or what was left of it..._

"What the fu-" he stopped as another wave of intense pain shot through his own arm. He turned his head to look at it but was even more surprised then before.

"Fuck man. What did we do?" Oh god what did we do? Sakura-chan is gonna kill us. If we don't die before that."

Naruto heard a grunt next to him. He turned to see it was none other than Sasuke trying to get up, only to fail just like him. He decided to talk first.

"So you woke up too huh?" The only reply he got was a pained 'Oww'.

Sasuke noticed a pool of red right next to him. His eyes followed the trail only to see that the source was Naruto's-

"It's just like you noticed. If we try to move anymore we'll bleed out and die." Naruto laughed nervously. Sasuke followed the trail of blood back to himself to see that his arm was-

"_Gone. Why? Why go so far? Why..." he thought to himself before he decide to voice his confusion._

"Why would you go so far... Just to get in the way of my plans?"

"..."

"I... had gained the power to sever myself from everyone and plunge into the darkness. I didn't care who it was... I was ready to sever myself away from them."

Again silence.

"But you... In the end... You didn't want to kill me."

_'I'm the only one who can take on all of your hatred...'_

"After everything that happened..."

"..."

"Why did you concern yourself that much with me?!"

"You should know by now. Besides, I see now that your body can't move your mouth is doing a great job making up for it-"

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

Naruto thought for a moment but soon enough, he turned his head toward Sasuke and answered.

"Because we're friends."

"You've already said that once. But what exactly... does friend mean to you?" he asked.

"..."

"Naruto..."

"Even if you were to ask me to explain it... I don't really think I have an answer. It's just that... whenever I see you going on about being alone but still doing everything the way you want to... I just hurt y'know?"

Sasuke stared at him wide-eyed. He never knew...

"So much pain... that I just can't leave you alone..."  
"..."

"And because I know the pain someone feels when they're alone... I can't stand the idea that you'd willingly choose that pain... I feel like it's my duty to relieve that pain someway. It's that bond I've been telling you about 3 years ago."

"I didn't-"

"Anyway, we sure as hell did a good job getting that pain all over the place, heh?" Naruto gave one of his big grins, causing him even more pain.

"Hnn."

XXXXXXXX

The sun was bright as it shone upon the battle-torn Valley, illuminating everything in it's wake. And just like that, two Shinobi also seemed to be waking up.

"Uugh..." Naruto grunted from the light of the bright sun as his eyes squinted, trying to adjust to it.

"Where are we? Is this heaven?" he asked.

"It looks like somehow we slept until the morning. It appears we have managed to survive yet again." Sasuke answered calmly.

Naruto tried to get up once again but it was to no avail.

"Damn it! I still can't move my body. I totally wanted to bash you upside the head until I smacked some sense into you."

Sasuke chuckled at that. A lot. Now it was full-blown laughter.

"Hahahahahaha."

"Wha- Hey! What's so funny?!" Naruto shouted, clearly annoyed.

"Even after ending up like this you're still ready to fight-"

"DAMN FUCKING STRAIGHT! I'LL TAKE YOU ON ANYTIME!

"Alright, I accept it..."

"Wha- What are you talking about?"

"I LOST."

"YOU STUPID ASSHOLE! THIS ISN'T A FIGHT YOU CAN WIN OR LOSE! THIS IS BETWEEN FRIENDS! I SAID I WAS KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO YOU UNTIL YOU WOKE UP AND IT'S DONE!"

"..."

"WHAT ARE YOU JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND-"

"Hey, Naruto..."

"What?!"

"I've to accept you. But... If I die now that means that the whole cycle of hatred the Sage talked about will be finished too huh?" Sasuke asked.

"This could also be a 'Revolution'. You can dispel the Infinite Tsukuyomi after I die. Just transplant my left eye into Kakashi, he should be able to do it..."

"That's bullshit." Naruto finally spoke.

"I want to settle all my debts with my own body."

"But... If you die nothing will be settled for you. Instead of wanting to die, why not work with me who's living? What I plan on doing involves the co-operation of all Shinobi everywhere! AND THAT INCLUDES YOU TOO!" Naruto shouted.

"Even if I think well of you, I wouldn't accept anyone else." Sasuke said.

"Damn you! Just try ahead and give me more of that babbling bullshit! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS ALL OVER THE PLACE AGAIN!"

"What if I end up opposing you again?" he asked.

"Then I'll stop you again. Not that you would try that anyways..."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Y'know I am NOT gonna keep repeating myself for you!"

"Hn."

"Okay, fine. I guess it can't be helped. You were always pretty exceptionally stupid after all-"

He heard a sob coming from Sasuke. He turned his head to see that indeed Sasuke had tears on his cheeks.

"Hey, are you cryin-"

"Shut up! Idiot..."

XXXXXXXX

Naruto was sitting in his room, alone, looking at his old Team 7 photo. Outside his window all of the Hidden Leaf was white from the snow and the dark midnight sky was filled with stars.

Still, he was alone.

"It's been two years since then... But still..." he put the frame down and made his way to the window.

"I feel like nothing's changed. He's never around, nothing's happening and I..."

He turned around, past the presents and gifts by fangirls, and sat down on his bed looking at his bedroom door.

"I'm still alone."

So... Tell me what you thought about it and as always,

Andrew... out! :)


	2. Change

Author's Notes: I'd like to thank everyone who has Reviewed this story as it fuels me to keep writing. Actually, I was plesently surprised by the amount of Reviews I got in such a short amount of time. Firstly, I'd like to point out something that people have asked about in reviews. This is a NaruHina and SasuSaku story. If you don't like the pairings you are free to stop following the story but please, no flames and/or negative feedback simply because of that. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! :)

"A Celestial Decree. A celestial decree upon the Hyuga Clan. I will ask you one more time."

"Lord Hiashi, this meeting has gone too far! If you allow us to attack now we will-"

"Stop. Let me hear this." said Hiashi Hyuga to the Branch Member to his right.

It was dark outside. That strange man had requested a meeting with the Head of the Hyuga Clan in the cliffs just outside the Hidden Leaf Village. It was cold. Winter is always cold but... this wasn't normal. It was akin to the feeling of killing intent but even more...

"Answer me, Hiashi Hyuga. Your answer will decide the fate of your clan, but also the entire world."

Hiashi growled and without warning, he lunged at the mysterious man with a Palm strike, strong enough to kill on impact.

"This is... THE HYUGA'S ANSWER!"

"You fool."

The mysterious man dissapeared completely, letting Hiashi's attack go right through him, leaving a small crater where he stood.

"Damn it. Where did he-" before he could finish, masked shinobi launched themselves at Hiashi from every direction, shooting blast-like projectiles at him with alarming speed.

"Rotation!"

Every attack bounced off the Hyuga clan head's ultimate defense effortlessly, but the Shinobi kept coming.

"Lord Hiashi, these things are not human!" shouted one of the Branch Members fighting 3 of the masked Shinobi.

"What? What do you mean?" he asked confused while dodging attacks left and right.

"Use your Byakugan sir. You'll see right away." the Branch Member instructed.

"Fine. Byakugan!" Hiashi activated his Dojutsu to see that their enemies were... empty?

"I can't see anything." he admitted.

"That's the problem sir. These things are more like puppets than human."

"Puppets you say?" the Branch Member nodded his confirmation. "That's most troublesome. Our attacks won't work normally. That means we've been attacking with blunt force rather than internal damage. Let us retreat."

"Right!" the rest of the Clan Members turned to take to the trees but before they could jump, a huge blast annihalated them all.

"Wha-What is this?" Hiashi glanced at the direction the attack came from and gasped.

"There is nowhere to run Hiashi." The mysterious man nodded at his Shinobi as they gathered their collective chakra to the size of a small Tailed Beast Bomb.

"You... Who are you? What do you want with my clan!?" Hiashi asked the man, enraged.

"My name... is Toneri Otsutsuki. And with your daughter's help I'll punish humanity." Toneri answered calmly.

"Hinata? What do you mean? Why punish humanity?" Hiashi was now confused.

"My clan has waited for a thousand years. Soon, very soon... Humans will be punished for using chakra as a weapon. That was our Celestial Decree, entrusted to my clan by Hamura Otsutsuki."

"So? What does my daughter have to do with any of this?"

Toneri smirked. "You see, the Byakugan Princess is a direct descendant of Hamura. It's only natural she sees the Celestial Decree through to the end, with me."

"So that's why?" said Hiashi as realization appeared on his features.

"Yes. Hinata is to be my wife and together we will fufill the Celestial Decree of our ancestor."

"No matter, she won't accept this decree anyway." Hiashi said with a smirk.

"Oh she _will._ One way or another... Fire."

The Puppets nodded and finally shot the blast at Hiashi.

"Damn. This thing is fast." he exclaimed , jumping from tree to tree, trying his hardest to avoid the homing sphere of death. Finally he spotted something in the distance.

"A cave?"

He focused more chakra to his feet and raced faster. He made it to the cave but at the last second, the blast exploded, the force blowing Hiashi into the back of the cave flying. He landed on his side, breaking a few ribs at the cave's wall. The last thing he saw before he lost conciousness was a campfire and a cloaked figure coming to his side muttering something like 'fucking explosions waking me up in the middle of the night'.

XXXXXXXX

Naruto Uzumaki woke up to the sound of people and vendors in the district outside his apartment. The store owners were having a busy week. Everyone had to get up early in the morning and prepare their stores for the Rinne Festival. Unfortunately, the sounds always woke up the Hero of the Leaf.

"Ah, godammit not again. I was hoping I could sleep in this time." he complained as he got off the bed and blinked a couple times for his eyes to adjust to the sunlight coming through the windows. He made his way to the bathroom and lazily opened the door. He splashed cold water on his face to fully wake up and wiped it away with a towel. He got out of the bathroom and made his way to the kitchen. Opening a few cupboards he only saw spider webs and dust inside. Closing them he got some Instant Ramen from his fridge and started boiling some water when he heard someone knock on the door. He answered it and saw Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here so early in the morning?" Naruto asked with a yawn.

"No time for chit-chat. Get dressed and let's go. We're heading out." she answered.

"Huh? What's wrong? Where are we going?" He asked in a panicked manner.

"Hey, hey, calm down. I met Iruka-sensei on my way to the Hospital and he told me to get you to the Academy." she informed him.

"What!? Why? I don't wanna go back!"

"Shut up!" Sakura bopped him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he whined.

"He needs you to showcase the basic forms of Taijutsu to some students, that's all."

"Why can't he do it? He's a Chunin. And, it's his class..."

"Yeah but he told me they wouldn't listen and when he asked them what could he do to get them to pay attention they answered 'We want Naruto-senpai to show us'." she finished with a sigh.

"Oh well in that case let's get going!" Naruto grinned and was about to step out of the apartment when-

"Naruto-baka..." said Sakura.

"What? I didn't do anything ye-..." he noticed he still was in his boxers and t-shirt.

"...-yet. Hehe, sorry. I'll go change."

XXXXXXXX

Hiashi Hyuga slowly opened his eyes. He tried to move he realized that he just couldn't. His body was completely numb. Turning his head around he noticed he was still inside the cave he landed in.

"Where... What happened?" he thought aloud not expecting the answer that followed.

"You broke a lot of bones. I treated your wounds and gave you something to dull the pain." a calm voice from the back of the cave informed.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Hiashi commanded. The owner of the mysterious voice stepped out of the shadows as the campfire illuminated him, revealing himself to the Hyuga Clan Head.

A fairly tall man with dark onyx hair and eyes revealed himself to Hiashi. He was propably 19 or 20 years old. A purple colored piece of cloth was wrapped around his head like a bandana, pressing his hair down in front of his face slightly. He wore a cream colored, tattered poncho with a hood and 3 necklaces around his neck and over his high-collar shirt. The Hyuga Clan was a very well-informed clan with many connections around the Land of Fire. Hiashi, being the Clan Head, was informed of almost everything within or related to the Hidden Leaf. The last remaining Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, had left the Leaf shortly after the Fourth Great Ninja War in search of answers all around the world. Hiashi, of course, recognized the man before him immedietly.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hn. I see you know who I am already." Sasuke replied calmly.

"What are you doing out here? How did you find me?" Hiashi asked the young Uchiha before him.

"I was heading back to the Leaf for the Rinne Festival but after days of traveling, I found this place, and decided to rest for the night. That is until the sounds of fighting and explosions woke me up and a blast just outside the entrance of the cave knocked you unconcious and blasted you straight over there." Sasuke pointed with his thumb over to the back of the cave.

"I see. You have my thanks for your help." Hiashi said with a small bow.

"It's nothing really. Traveling around the world alone I learned how to treat my injuries using things from nature. It was easy to find what I needed around here." Sasuke informed.

"I'm sorry to have burdened you. Again you have my thanks."

Sasuke smirked. "Your welcome. The only thing I'm worried about is that I'll propably miss the festival."

"I see. Then we must depart immidietly." Hiashi tried to get up but failed once again.

"Give it a while. The numbness will fade away in about half an hour and then it'll take another day to reach the Leaf."

"If you wish to go ahead I will not object. I can return on my own-" Hiashi suggested but was cut off by Sasuke. "-No... You're injured and it's not a problem. Besides... It'd be nice to have someone to talk to for once."

"Fine then. If it's okay with you then I will accept your aid. Thank you."

"You. You are the Clan Head of the Hyuga, aren't you? Hiashi Hyuga?" Sasuke asked. Hiashi simply nodded.

"Yes I am. Although I think the stress of the clan is taking it's toll on me. After this mess I will oficially step down and my daughter will lead the Clan seeing that she has recently come of age." Hiashi said proudly.

"Your daughter you say?"

"Yes... Hinata Hyuga."

"Hinata huh? I'm pretty sure she was in my class back at the Academy."

"Indeed. The Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Aburame and Inuzuka clan heirs were with her as well. Along with you, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yeah. It's been a long time since then. Things have changed." Sasuke said.

XXXXXXXX

"Wow. Look at him go." said Ino Yamanaka as she watched the Hero of the Leaf show off some moves for the young Academy students.

"Ino, calm down. He's not doing anything special for god's sake." said the ever lazy Shikamaru Nara.

"No, I'm not talking about the taijutsu... Look at all those fangirls!" she said pointing to the girls almost ready to fall off the windows for Naruto.

Just then, said fangirls screamed "NARUTO-SENPAI!" earning a confused look from Naruto.

"I never expected him to become such high stakes material."

"Did you just say steak?" asked Choji Akimichi, munching on a bag of chips.

"High stakes! Like popular with girls!" Ino corrected.

"Well his efforts in the war two years ago turned him into the Hero of the Shinobi World. That _is _a big title." said Shikamaru walking off, his two teammates following behind him.

XXXXXXXX

"The Moon is falling."

The Five Kage were currently having a Summit regarding a certain... incident concerning the world's fate. Naturally, Summits were held Monthly but the World's End isn't an everyday occurance.

"The Moon is clearly heading towards the Earth. Is that why there have been more meteorites lately?" asked the aged Third Tsuchikage, Ohnoki.

"The Hokage's assistant, Shiho, stepped forward. "I'll explain. As two celestial bodies get closer to each other, their gravity will begin to pull the two of them together." A projection appeared above the Five Kage's heads, simulating the Moon's attraction towards the Earth.

"Once a certain distance is reached the Moon's surface will begin to break apart."

"I believe it has already come to this then?" Gaara, the Fifth Kazekage, asked calmly.

"So what do we do?" asked Ohnoki.

"The Moon will completely disintegrate. And it's fragments will rain over the Earth's surface." answered Shiho. The projection then showed the Moon spliting into huge meteorites heading for the Earth's surface.

"If nothing is done then the Earth-"

"_-will_ perish." The Fourth Raikage, Ay, finished for her.

"Is this a natural phenomenon or is this a man-made assault?" asked the Fifth Mizukage, Mei Terumi.

Kakashi Hatake, the Sixth Hokage, finally spoke. "That's a good question. But something tells me there's more to this that meets the eye. Actually, with all that's happened over the past couple of years, I wouldn't be surprised if this was really an act of men."

"And what do you base that on?" asked Ay.

"A hunch."

XXXXXXXX

"Indeed, things _have_ changed. But I believe there's a lot more to come in the near future..." said Hiashi with a smile.

"_I wonder how things are in the Village..." _thought Sasuke.

**I hope you liked the chapter :)**

**As always, Andrew... out!**


	3. Scarf

Author's Notes: I'd like to thank everyone for their continued support, even though I haven't updated in a while. Anyway, leave a Review and/or a PM telling me what you think. So... enjoy the chapter :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Last: Naruto the Movie. Ha! Try taking me to court now Kishimoto! Go cry in a corner while I actually give _your_ fans what they want!**

"Thank you very much! Come again soon!"

"Yes, of course."

Hinata Hyuga was happy. No, happy would be an understatement. She was overjoyed! With the Rinne Festival coming up, she decided to give a _certain _someone a very special gift.

"_I wonder if Naruto-kun will like it..." _

Her thoughts however, were interrupted by a pink-haired girl coming towards her and calling her name...

"Hinata!" said Sakura as she caught up with her.

"Oh, Sakura-san. I didn't see you there." said Hinata with a shy smile.

"Hm, watcha' got there? Are you knitting something?" she asked as she noticed the knitting tools in Hinata's hands.

"W-Well, actually I am making a scarf." answered Hinata.

"Give it your all!" said Sakura with a knowing smirk, leaving Hinata confused.

"It's a present for _him,_ right?"

Hinata, realizing what Sakura meant, tilted her head down and nodded slowly.

"I thought so... Hey, are you busy right now?" asked Sakura. Hinata shook her head.

"Let's go grab something to eat, y'know... catch up?"

"Oh. O-Okay."

XXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Naruto Uzumaki was at his favourite Ramen stand, enjoying yet another bowl of Miso when Konohamaru Sarutobi walks up to him.

"Hey, Big Brother Naruto!" Naruto turns around.

"Hey, what's up Konohamaru?"

"I have something really cool to show you!" Konohamaru says.

"Really cool? What is it?" He asked excited.

"It's Grandpa Hiruzen's stuff!" answered Konohamaru, also excited.

"Huh? Old Man's stuff? Where did you find them?"

"There's a storage warehouse right outside the Clan Compound. I'm surprised I never looked inside though..."

"Well what are you waiting for? I wanna see!"

XXXXXXXX 10 Minutes Later XXXXXXXX

"Really? This is it?" Naruto sighed.

"Hehe, awesome right?" Konohamaru asked.

"Well..."

"_Everything in here is junk! Why did I agree to this again..."_ Naruto thought as he glanced around the room, noticing all kinds of toys to vases and... well, junk. At least it was junk to Naruto.

"Hey take a look at this!" Konohamaru handed Naruto a small toy of a monkey dressed in the Hokage's Robes.

"Konohamaru... how do I put this? Everything in here is..."

"Don't you dare call them junk. They're really precious."

"But this is..."

"It's not junk!"

Naruto put that thought aside and noticed something that didn't quite fit in with the rest of the toys and 'junk'.

"Hey... what's this?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? What exactly Boss?"

"That blue thing over there..." he pointed.

"Oh... it's a scarf. Here look at it." Konohamaru handed him the scarf.

"I think this is the only thing in here that's not dumb." said Naruto as he stared at the scarf.

"Wha-... Hey Naruto there's a not for you."

"What? Why would there be a note for me in here?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"I dunno. But it has your name on it so read it."

Naruto took the note from Komohamaru's hand and began reading.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I can't possibly begin to understand the loneliness you went through as a child and I am sorry for that. If you are reading this then you propably know about your parents. That's good. You see, after the Nine Tails attacked the village and Minato and Kushina died, I personally cleaned out their home and stored away all of their prized possessions. But I found something I couldn't possibly keep locked away. Naruto, your mother personally decided to give you something special for when you were older. And so she made you a scarf with all her heart and soul. I hope you put it to good use._

_Hiruzen Sarutobi_

"Mom..."

XXXXXXXX

"_This is more difficult than I thought."_ thought Hinata as she wiped some sweat off her brow.

She sighed and went back to knitting her red scarf with a smile.

XXXXXXXX

Miles away from the Hidden Leaf, Hiashi Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha were walking with a slow, steady pace towards the village.

"How much longer till we get to the Village?" asked Hiashi.

The Last Uchiha grunted and replied calmly.

"We'll be there by nightime. We could make it in a couple hours but you're injured."

"Fine. Though I am a bit worried."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "About?"

"That man, Toneri. He said that my Clan's future depended on me. What if he attacks while I'm away?" Hiashi asked with worry.

"Wouldn't know. Don't know much about the Hyuga clan anyway." Sasuke replied.

"Yes. Though I wish we could go faster I am sorry to burden you."

"I already said it's no big deal. We'll make it back before anything happens."

"So Uchiha-san, do you have anything to go back to in the Leaf?" Hiashi asked.

"Sasuke, please. Never liked hounorifics. And yes. At least... I think so."

XXXXXXXX

Naruto and Konohamaru left the storage warehouse and headed back to the village streets, now almost ready for the Festival.

"Time sure flies... Sales for the Rinne Festival have already started." Konohamaru pointed out, looking at all the diffirent stands and items on display.

"Yeah, it sure does." Then Naruto noticed something in the corner of his eye. Something so evil and disturbing that every day that passed since the Fourth Great Ninja War's end, he wished for it dissapear and never, ever, ever, EVER RETURN!

"_Fangirls!"_

"I'm sorry Konohamaru but I gotta go. If anyone asks... you never saw me!" And with that, Naruto took off for his apartment full speed.

"Huh? What was that all about?" Konohamaru asked no-one in particular.

"Naruto-senpai!" The fangirl called out as she walked towards Konohamaru.

"Hello there." she greeted.

"Who? Me?" he asked.

"Yes. I think I saw Naruto-senpai around here. Would you know where he is?" she asked kindly.

"Uhh... I don't know... where he is." Konohamaru said but it came out more like a question.

"That's too bad. Anyway..." she turned around, present in hand, and ran off calling out 'Naruto-senpai!'

XXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Sakura Haruno was walking around the village aimlessly as she thought back to the talk she had with Hinata.

_**Flashback**_

"_He's been really popular lately..." said Sakura as she sipped some tea._

"_R-Really?" asked Hinata timidly._

"_Yup, they even come all the way from other villages just to take pictures of him or talk to him."_

"_Oh."_

"_Don't say 'oh'. Hurry up and finish that scarf!" Sakura cheered._

"_O-Okay. I will."_

_Sakura sighed. "Oh come on girl. Have more confidence! Be bold."_

"_I-I'll try... but..."_

"_No buts! Then again..."_

"_What is it?" asked Hinata._

"_You know, some times he can be as smart as Shikamaru, making strategies on the fly, and sometimes he's so dense I want to open his head and shout things at his brain like there's no tomorrow."_

"_S-Sakura-san!" Hinata stared at her friend in dissapproval._

"_Then again... I don't think he knows what love is."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Like... knowing the difference between loving Ramen or sweets and romantic love."_

"_I don't think so. As far as I know, Naruto-kun had feelings for you Sakura-san." Hinata said looking down._

"_Ah please. I'm gonna tell you a little secret." Sakura winked._

"_A secret?"_

_Sakura nodded. "Back then, Naruto asked me out on dates because he knew that I loved Sasuke-kun."_

"_R-Really?" Hinata asked wide-eyed._

"_Yup! He didn't want to lose to Sasuke-kun so he tried to beat him to my affections. It was his rivalry. If anything, I'd say Naruto looks at me like a sister." Sakura informed the Hyuga heiress._

"_So, Naruto doesn't know what love is?"_

"_Hey I just said it was possible. Have more faith in yourself."_

_**Flashback End**_

"If Hinata actually cracks through that Knucklehead's thick skull it'll be good for both of them."

XXXXXXXX

Naruto has been in his apartment nearly all day looking at his mom's scarf. Something he actually still has left of her, reminding him of both his Father and Mother. It felt nice. He felt like the scarf was chaneling his mother's love to him even after her death. For the first time in months he truly felt... happy. And he had to celebrate!

"I think I'll go to Ichiraku's and stuff myself silly." he smirked, grabbed his orange jacket, put on his scarf and ran out the door. Almost forgetting to lock...

XXXXXXXX

"All done!" Hinata beamed at her work, wrapped the present up and ran through the halls of the compound.

"_I put my heart and soul into it. I'm sure my feelings will reach Naruto-kun this time!"_

She came to a screetching halt.

"_Or will they?"_

She turned around and started walking back to her room.

"_It's already late. Maybe tomorrow is better."_

"_But what if it isn't?"_

She turned around.

"_Nope, I'll give it to him tonight!"_

Again.

"_Maybe tomorrow..."_

And again...

"_No, tonight!"_

And again...

"_No, tomorrow's better..."_

Just as she was about to turn around for good she heard a teasing voice to her right...

"Just hurry up and tell him how you feel already!"

"..."

The girl in the shadows jumped down from her perch and revealed herself.

"Hanabi. Why didn't you say you were here?" Hinata asked her little sister.

"Watching a girl agonize over love is goddamn funny!" Hanabi giggled and stood infront of her Elder Sister.

"That's no way for a child to talk." Hinata chided to which Hanabi replied with a smile.

"I'm not a child though! My Byakugan's perception is as good as any grown-up's."

"Anyway, look!" Hanabi pulled out a kunai customized with a tiny ninja doll hanging from it. "Isn't it cute?" she asked.

"Treating your kunai like a toy again..." Hinata chided again.

GROWL

"_Uh oh..."_

Hanabi grinned widely and teased. "He'll burst out laughing if your tummy growls while you're confessing your love to him..." she said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm not going to confess anything!" Hinata defended running towards the gates of the compound.

"Rather than giving him a scarf, maybe you should make yourself look more sexy!"

"HANABI!"

XXXXXXXX

At the Ichiraku Ramen Stand, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji were eating and chatting away without a care in the world.

"It's getting to be the season when Ramen _really_ hits the spot." said Naruto as he sighed contently.

"But you eat Ramen only _all year long!_" Sakura said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You really like Ramen, don't you?" asked Ino.

"Yup I love Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed hapilly.

"_Just as I thought..."_ thought Sakura.

"Hey Old Man-Teuchi, five more orders of gyoza!" Naruto ordered.

"Comin' right up Naruto-boy!"

"Five Orders?! I can't eat that much!" Choji complained with his mouth already full.

"Then don't have any..." Shikamaru sighed as he leaned back on his stool and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Hehe, time to dig in... Oh wait. Can't get this dirty." Naruto said as he removed his scarf and wrapped it around his bandaged hand.

"_Huh? A scarf? This can be a problem for Hinata..."_ Sakura thought.

"Oh Hinata!" Ino called out.

"_Damn it Ino-pig!"_

"Join us if you haven't eaten." she said.

"It's on me tonight!" Naruto said with his trademark grin.

"He said something made him happy and that he wanted to celebrate." Ino added.

"B-But I..."

Sakura decided to help her friend out. "Ah come on... Don't be shy Hinata." she said getting up from her stool. "Come and sit here." she gestured to the seat next to Naruto giving her a wink.

"Join us Hinata. Please?" Naruto asked making Hinata blush.

"O-Okay." she answered and made her way to Naruto.

"Naruto-senpai!"

"_Oh god.."_ Naruto sighed but turned around and put on the best fake smile he could muster.

"Hey there. How are you ladies doing tonight?" he asked. Not that he cared...

"We're doing fine thank you! Say... you don't mind if we sit with you guys, do you?" one of the fangirls asked.

"Uhm... Actually..."

"Oh,oh,oh... I get to sit next to Naruto-senpai!" another fangirl exclaimed.

"Wait... why do _you_ get to sit next to him? I want too!"

"Yeah... me too!"

"No I do..."

"I DO!"

"NO, I DO!"

"NARUTO WANTS ME TO SIT NEXT TO HIM, DON'T YOU NARUTO-SENPAI?"

"Ahhh... Well..."

Hinata, her mood already crushed, got up and said goodnight to her friends.

"Hinata?" Sakura called out to her, fully understanding what she was getting through right now.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he focused on her instead of the cat-fight in front of him.

"I'm sorry. I'm actually quite full already so... excuse me." Hinata answered timidly.

"Huh? But you already sat down..." Naruto said._ "Something's not right..."_

"Hinata!" Sakura called out to no avail. She turned to Naruto. "Why don't you walk her home?"

"Walk Hinata home?" he asked. Hinata stopped walking. Sakura nodded. "Why?"

Shikamaru, Choji and Ino all sweatdropped at their friend's stupidity.

"Well... You can't let a young girl walk home all alone at night."

"Order up! Gyoza, five orders!" Teuchi called. A fangirl took the tray and said thanks.

"What are you talking about Sakura-chan? Hinata is really strong! No-one in the Village will dare mess with her..."

Hinata, seeing that Naruto wouldn't waste his time to walk her home, walked away without saying another word.

_"Hinata... I gotta fix this somehow..." Naruto thought._

"Hinata! My god, you're such an idiot!" Sakura told her teammate as she turned to follow her but Naruto grabbed her arm.

"Naruto-baka, what are you doing?"

"I'll go."

"N-Naruto..." Sakura was stunned beyond words. As Naruto began walking off, a fangirl latched onto his arm.

"Naruto-senpai, where are you going?" she asked in a mock-hurt voice that didn't affect Naruto in the least.

"Outta my way." he shoved the fangirl aside and kept on walking.

"Senpai, the gyoza is ready. Let's eat!" another fangirl stepped in front of him, blocking his way. Naruto ignored her completely and ran off to find Hinata, leaving the three fangirls confused as they stared at his back.

"S-Senpai?"

"Naruto..." Sakura sighed and turned around to face Team 10, seeing them with their mouths and eyes wide-open.

XXXXXXXX

Hinata was slowly walking towards her destination, her only purpose to make it back to her room and cry.

"_I knew I should have stayed home tonight."_

She held the present closer when she heard footsteps. Someone was running towards her!

She wordlessly activated her Byakugan to see that her pursuier was...

"_Naruto-kun?"_

Her heartbeat was getting faster and she strarted blushing, changing shades of red with every second passing, every footstep he took towards her...

"_Did he come looking for me? Why?"_

"Hinata!" he called out as he finally caught up with her.

"N-Naruto-kun... what a-are you d-doing h-here?" she asked, stuttering.

"I came to walk you home of course." He smiled. An actual smile and not one of his trademark smirks or grins. It seemed to have a lot more emotion behind it and made his sky-blue eyes soften.

"W-W-Walk m-me h-home?" Hinata asked, still not believing that this was happening.

"Yup. You bet!"

"B-But what about the other girls at Ichiraku's?" she asked.

"Bah, don't worry about them. I don't really care about fangirls that much anyway."

"S-So you don't like having fangirls? You are p-pretty popular after all..." she asked.

"Yeah... I guess I am. I like the attention of course, seeing I never had it before, but the fangirls...-" he shuddered "-...that's a bit too much, y'know?"

"Well, anyway you deserve the attention Naruto-kun. Y-You're a hero after all..."

A small chukle escaped his lips at the sound of his new title. Hero.

"Thank you Hinata. Even though I don't feel like I did anything special. I just protected my loved ones."

"_Naruto-kun, you've done so much to this world and you don't even acknowledge it." _Hinata thought.

"Anyway we should be going. It's getting colder." Naruto said and Hinata nodded. "H-Hai."

**I hope you liked the chapter :)**

**As always**

**Andrew...out!**


	4. The Meaning of Love

Author's Notes: The next chapter is up, despite the delay. Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Last: Naruto the Movie**

XXXXXXXX

He was in a trance. Nothing could stop him from asking her now.

"H-Hinata?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"What does it feel like?"

Hinata, still blushing red as a tomato, looked up.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked.

"What does... love feel like?"

**10 Minutes Earlier**

They've been walking for almost 20 minutes. The Hyuga Clan Estate wasn't near the Shopping District of the village, or any district for that matter. The Clan Home was located near the far-east wall of the Leaf, as far away as they could from the Uchiha Clan's Estate, located outside the far-west walls of the village, isolated from any direct contact outside the Clan's walls.

So far they had talked, laughed, even stopped several times to observe the many sights of their beautiful village. Hinata was glad Naruto had decided to walk her home in the end and it almost felt like a date. Almost.

Naruto also felt much closer to Hinata now. Five minutes in their walk and he had realised he could drop all masks of seriousness or restrain and laugh. Really laugh! Hinata made him feel special, that much was certain, even for him.

They both felt completely relaxed, able to talk about anything they wanted freely.

"Naruto-kun?"

"What? Oh...Yeah? What's up?"

"Oh nothing. You just kinda... spaced out for a bit. That's all."

"Really? Didn't even notice..."

"Hey what time is it?" He asked.

"It's already 11:50" she answered.

"What! Already?! Wow sure time passes quickly with you Hinata!"

"I'm sorry for burdening you Naruto-kun. You must have important things to do." She said timidly.

"What? No, that's not how I meant it. I mean I had lots of fun!" He answered quickly.

"Naruto-kun... you're just walking me home. It couldn't have been that fun."

"No Really! You're really fun to hang out with Hinata." he assured her with a smile.

"T-Thank you. But still..."

"_What now? Do I give it to him now or when we get back home. I'm sure I'll lose my nerve later and back out but..."_ she thought to herself. With a quick look of determination, she took her present for him from her bag and held it out in front of her, not noticing the scarf he was already wearing.

"H-Here!"

Naruto stared at the wrapped box in fromt of him, wondering what it is.

"Hm? Hinata, what is this?" he asked.

"I-It's a present for y-you... Naruto-kun, please accept it!" she managed to get out the last part without stuttering.

"A-A present? For me?!" he asked her with shining eyes. She nodded.

"_I-I never get any presents. Ever since Pervy-sage..."_ He shook his head. Bad thoughts lead to bad things.

"W-Why would you get me a present Hinata? It's not my birthday or anything..."

"Just... open it. I think you'll understand." Hinata said crypticly.

"Okay. Let's sit down and open it." He searched around him a found a bench nearby. Taking her small, delicate hand into his own, bigger one, he ran towards the bench with a blushing but giggling Hinata behind him. They sat down and Naruto eagerly put the present on his lap.

"Alright, let's open it up!"

Instead of calmly opening and unfolding the wraping, Naruto scratched and teared at it, removing the box from the wraping and opening it. All in less than four seconds. Like a child on christmas, he peered inside the box and noticed something red. He took it out of the box and suddenly an image came to him.

**FLASHBACK**

The 4 year-old Naruto had been watching everything from the swing of the playground. Three older kids were messing with some girl with weird, white but lavender tinted eyes. They were pissing him off. He hated bullies. They always messed with either him or someone weaker than them. But he wasn't weak and he would show that to everyone in this village.

"Your eyes are creepy." one kid said.

"I bet you're actually a monster... aren't you?" Another one added in his 2 cents.

"Yeah! You're a Byakugan Monster!" They all began to laugh. They thought they were so great.

The girl's eyes teared up and she looked down, sobbing while the three bullies laughed like fools.

"_I've had enough of this!"_

Naruto got up from his swing and ran towards the commotion.

"HEY! YOU THREE!"

The three kids stopped their laughter and turned around.

"Oh, it's you."

"Hey! I have a name! That's Naruto Uzumaki! You better remember it!" he shouted.

"Heh, and why should we?" One of the bullies asked with a grin.

"Because I'm gonna be the Hokage someday! Believe it!"  
The bullies' smirks grew wider and laughed once more." Hokage? Don't make me laugh. A brat like you Hokage? Hahahaha!" Their laughter roared.

"Tsk... I'll show you! Clone Jutsu!" Naruto called out and with a poof two clones of Naruto appeared. Their size however no bigger than a small rock.

"Eh?"

The bullies laughed once again as they kicked the clones away, dispelling them, and punching Naruto in the face as hard as an 8 year-old could.

Blood leaked from his broken nose, but the pain didn't stop Naruto from tackling the tallest of the three down and pumelling him with his fists as hard as he could.

The other two bullies looked on shocked, before pulling Naruto away from their 'leader' and stomping him down. Naruto drifted to unconsioucness as the pain settled in.

"Hey look! He's out cold."

The girl that had been observing the fight between the bullies and that blonde boy gasped as she noticed the boy's battered and bruised body.

She watched as they grabbed his red scarf, playing with it, tossing it around, hanging fom trees with it, stomping it down. And all she could was watch and wait for them to leave.

When Naruto came to, the bullies were already gone but that weird girl was still there above him, waiting for him to wake up.

"Ow..." he rubbed the bump of his sore head, not noticing the girl behind him.

"Y-You're awake! I'm so glad!" she sighed with relief.

"Wha-What happened?! You scared me!"

The girl *eeped and blushed deep red, Naruto now wondering if there was something wrong with her.

"I-I'm s-sorry! I-I didn't m-mean to..."

"Hm?" Naruto stood up and dusted himself off. "Anyway, I'm Naruto. Nice to meet'ya!"

Still blushing the girl answered. "I am H-Hinata. Hinata H-Hyuga. Thank you for everything." Naruto nodded and Hinata looked down upon the ruined scarf.

"Your scarf is ruined..."

"Don't worry about it. But anyway, nice meeting you, y'know?" Naruto said with a smile.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you help me back then? You said you w-wanted to become Hokage?" Hinata asked.

"Well I have to make everyone in the village acknowledge me for who I am! Becoming Hokage is the best way to do just that!"

"Oh... I see. Good luck Naruto-kun!" Hinata smiled.

Naruto grinned and ran off, but before he got any further he turned around and called out.

"Hey Hinata?"

Hinata turned around to look at the boy.

"Y-Yes?"

"Your eyes are beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you any diffirent. Got it?"

Hinata just stared at him, too shocked to move or say anything. The Byakugan was one of the best Kekkei Genkai in the Ninja World. They were feared for their power and prowess and many tried to salvage or steal their power. Never before in her short life had she heard anyone call the Byakugan... beautiful. She eventualy managed a small nod.

Naruto's grin widened and he took off. "See'ya later!"

Hinata just sat there, holding his ruined scarf in her hands, still too shocked to move. When he was out of sight, Hinata smiled warmly and walked away, her thoughts focused on a blonde haired, 4 year-old boy.

**FLASHBACK END**

"T-This is..."

Hinata nodded. She had made him a scarf identical to the one he wore when they first met.

"After... all this time... you..." Naruto was on the verge of tears now. For one to care so much... enough to remember something that seemed so... insignificant at first glance. It was unreal to him. Hinata truly was the most caring person and anyone would be the luckiest man in the world with her...

"_Wait... what?"_

"Naruto-kun?"

"Oh sorry. What were you saying?" he apologised, rubbing the back of his head.

"You've been spacing out a lot lately. Are you sure you're okay?" she gave him a concerned look that made his heart melt.

"Y-Yes. I'm fine. Don't worry Hinata."

"_Did I just stutter?"_

"O-Okay. I was asking if you liked it?" she told him again.

"Hm?"

"The present."

"OH! Yeah! The present. I absolutely love it! I mean just look at it! It's just like the one I had when I was young! I'm gonna wear this one right now and..." He wrapped the scarf around his neck, realising that he had forgotten something.

"_Mom's scarf..."_

Hinata noticed it too. "I-I see you already have a scarf. It's really nice though. " she said looking down.

"Oh no! No, no! You see... my Mom gave this to me..."

Hinata looked up so fast her head almost popped out. "What? How?"

"My Mom made it when she was pregnant with me. She left me a letter too. Old Man Third wanted to give it to me when I learned of my parents. You know how that turned out..."

Hinata slowly nodded. The Third Hokage was a great leader.

"So... where did you find it?" she asked him eagerly.

"Konohamaru made me clean up some junk inside the Old Man's warehouse. I found it there with the note she left me and... yeah."

"I see. So that's why you were so happy earlier tonight!"

"Hehe. You're right about that." he told her with a heart-warming smile. She blushed slightly.

"A-Are you going to... k-keep my present?" she asked timidly.

"Huh? Of course I will! This is the best gift ever!" He smiled again.

"I-I'm glad you like it! I worked really hard to make it as good as I could."

"I can tell. The knitting is amazing! You're... amazing." he mumbled out the last part, hoping she hadn't heard it.

But she did.

"N-Naruto-kun..." she blushed heavily and avoided eye contact at all

"Hinata..."

"Y-Yes?"

"I-I think I really am sick after all..."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I-I... feel like I'll collapse any second. My chest feels heavy, I have this feeling in my gut and I feel warm all over. I think I'm sweating. Am I sweating?"

"N-No... you're not sweating Naruto-kun." she assured him.

"I feel... wait." he suddenly stopped.

"Hm?"

"This feeling... It's familiar. I've been feeling it ever since..." Naruto's skin paled and he slowly turned to look at Hinata's worried face.

"...ever since the Invasion of Pain."

Hinata gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Naruto-kun, w-what are you talking about?"

Naruto took both of her hands in his own. She blushed. He stared at her eyes. Silver white with a tint of lavender.

"_Beautiful..."_

He felt completely at ease. He was in a trance. Nothing could stop him from asking her now.

"H-Hinata?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"What does it feel like?"

Hinata, still blushing red as a tomato, looked up.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked.

"What does... love feel like?"

"..."

"Hinata?"

"Y-Y-Yes?"

"Back then... you told me... you..."

"Yes... I did. I-I still do."

Naruto looked at her with wide eyes. They never brought it up again so he thought it was over. He had spent nights awake, thinking about her confession. Then his training with Killer Bee, the war, Sasuke... he just... he didn't know what to do. He didn't know what love was, he thought he knew but when Hinata stepped in front of him and told him that she loved him... HIM, he knew he was wrong.

"Hinata, I..."

"It's okay. Love feels like... well the closest thing I can describe it with is fire. It's that intoxicating feeling when you're around that special someone... the butterflies in your stomach, your chest can't hold your heart inside, you want to protect that someone with everything you have, hurt what hurt them, cherish what they enjoy. You feel complete next to them, totally safe and carefree, love is... I really can't fully explain it. Like every feeling, this too can't be expressed with words easily."

"Is that... how you feel about me?" Naruto asked her.

"..."

"..."

After a few seconds of silence, Hinata nodded.

"Yes. Yes I do. I... I love you Naruto-kun."

She leaned closer to him, he gave no sign of moving, still shocked still. She could feel the warmth eminating from him. Inches away from his face, she could already feel his lips on hers. Just when she was about to close the distance, Naruto did it for her.

Their lips met.

The kiss was slow and chaste, mostly feeling the texture of the other's warm lips. Warmth spread through their bodies, goosebumps all over. It was intoxicating and they both wanted more.

He cupped her face, deepening the kiss, newfound sensations surging through them once more. Still not enough.

**BANG**

The explosion jerked them away from each other. They searched for the source of it and paled.

The Hyuga Clan Compound was under attack.

**I hope you liked the chapter :)**

**As always**

**Andrew... out!**


	5. Mission

Author's Notes: Hey guys! I want to apologize for the lack of updates lately but I've been working on another story of mine. Anyway, enjoy the chapter :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Last: Naruto the Movie**

Naruto and Hinata headed towards the compound at full speed as they swiftly moved through the streets. Their faces still flushed from the experience they had shared not two minutes ago, neither one of them spoke. They didn't need to.

"_Why did this have to happen now of all times? Still, I hope Hanabi is okay..."_ Hinata thought to herself. Sighing she turned her head to look at Naruto. He was propably thinking something along that line...

"_Who would attack the Hyuga's at a time like this and during the Rinne Festival too? Still... I've got lots of thinking to do after this is over." _Naruto sighed and turned to look at Hinata, unaware of the fact that she too was studying him. Their eyes met. Hinata blushed and stopped running. Naruto did the same. He slowly walked towards her and looked at her eyes. He gripped her shoulders and embraced her tightly. Hinata, shocked by the sudden hug looked up.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Don't talk Hinata. Let it all out." Naruto said running his hand through her silky hair.

"Let what out? I don't-"

"The tears Hinata. I saw it in your eyes."

Hinata did as told and the tears fell from her eyes. Naruto soothingly rubbed her back.

"You're worried about your sister?" Naruto asked as he broke the embrace.

Hinata nodded wiping the tears from her cheeks. Naruto took hold of her hands and wiped her tears with his bandaged hand.

"If I had... stayed home today... none of this would've happened..." Hinata said through her sobs.

"That's not true."

"Yes it is..." Hinata argued.

"Hinata?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Please stop crying. I hate seeing you like this..." Naruto said as he hugged her again.

"N-Naruto-kun..."

"Look, all I know is that you're very important to me. I have some things I need to think about later but for now... Hinata please."

Just as Hinata nodded another explosion shook the surrounding area. Naruto and Hinata looked up. Sure enough, the explosion sounded from the Hyuga Compound. Black smoke and flames were now visible. Naruto looked up and noticed something off.

"Hey Hinata look over there." Naruto pointed to a flying thing in the sky. Hinata activated her Byakugan and focused om where Naruto told her to. She gasped at what she saw.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Naruto asked with worry in his voice.

"Hanabi!" Hinata shouted and took off for the rooftops, Naruto following behind her.

"Hinata what did you see?" Naruto asked again, now really worried.

"Hanabi has been abducted! Some weird things with no chakra on a some kind of bird creature took her. Sai-san followed them but they took him down."

"What?!" Naruto looked up as his features hardened with rage. "Where are they going? We have to follow them!"

Hinata suddenly stopped on a rooftop and fell to her knees. Her eyes on the verge of tears.

"No." she said quietly.

"Hinata?" Naruto knelt beside her.

"No. No, no, no, NO!"

"Hinata look at me, please." Naruto told her softly.

Hinata did as told and looked at him with emotionless eyes.

"It's no use. They're out of my range. They're... gone."

"Hinata..."

Just then, a man with a white, high-collar kimono and a green sash tied over his shoulder appeared in front of them.

"It seems that they made a mistake. No matter. The final day is approaching. Before that-"

"You bastard!" Naruto rushed in and threw a punch at the mysterious man, only for him to teleport and dodge the punch. He reapperaed floating with the Moon behind him in the sky.

"Before that I will personally come for you... Hinata." the mysterious man said calmly.

"Are you the one that attacked the Hyuga Compound?" Naruto asked.

The man shook his head. "No. It appears that my underlings have misunderstood my commands. Hanabi Hyuga has been taken."

Naruto growled at him and lunged again, the man teleporting away at the last second.

"Damn it. Where did he-" Naruto looked around him for the mysterious person but stopped when he spotted something bright in the sky. The object came closer and closer until it could be identified as a meteor. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Hinata get down!" Naruto grabbed her and forced her to the ground on instinct, the meteor flying safely above them and landing behind the Hokage Monument. The crash shook the entire village and blinding light engulfed the forest outside the walls of the Leaf.

Naruto got up and held his hand out for Hinata. She took it and got up, dusting herself off in the process.

"S-Sorry for knocking you down..." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Hinata blushed but nodded. "I-It's okay Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned to look at where the meteor landed.

"What happened just now?"

He turned to look at Hinata who was now looking at the village. He stood beside her and he followed her gaze to what she was looking at. His eyes widened again.

"Hinata..."

The Hyuga Compound, or what was left of it, was now engulfed in flames. Hinata looked on as realization hit her all at once. Her sister was gone and she was left with no home to return to. Her father was also gone for some kind of meeting. He should have come back by now. And as if it's sole purpose was to mock her, her stomach chose this exact time to growl from hunger.

Naruto smiled warmly. "That's right. You're still hungry huh?"

She nodded weakly.

"You know... I uh... I-If you don't mind I have some Instant Ramen in my apatment..." Naruto stuttered.

Hinata's eyes widened and a fierce blush spread across her face.

"I-I d-don't think I-I should... I-I mean it's n-not necessary..."

"Hinata, it's late and you don't really have anywhere to go to. If you want you can spend the night at my place." Naruto said calmly.

Hinata looked at her still burning home once more before turning back to Naruto and nodding slowly.

"O-Okay. I r-really appreciate it Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled slightly.

"It's the least I can do. I even got a bigger place recently with a spare bedroom. You can take that one."

Hinata nodded as they got down from the rooftop and headed towards Naruto's apartment.

_**20 Minutes Later**_

"We're here!" Naruto called out as he opened the door and set Hinata down on the kitchen table.

"Okay, let me heat up some water and dinner will be ready in a few minutes. I hope you don't mind Instant Ramen though." Naruto said as he tied an apron around his waist.

"Naruto-kun, I like Ramen just as much as the next person but honestly... you should eat more healthy food instead." Hinata scolded in a kind and caring tone.

"I uh... don't really know how to make anything else than that." Naruto admitted.

Hinata got up and opened his fridge. Fortunately, it was full. And not just with Instant Ramen cups. She slowly untied his apron and put it on herself.

"H-Hinata what are you doing?"

"I'm making us something to eat. What does it look like silly?" Hinata giggled.

"You don't have to do that. Besides, I would be a bad host if I let my guests cook for me."

"That's were you're wrong Naruto-kun. I'm not cooking for you, I'm cooking for us." Hinata gave him a heartwarming smile that made him weak in the knees. How could he say no to that?

Ten minutes later and Hinata had finished making the food. They both ate the food and just sat there and talked.

"You know, you looked a lot better in that apron than I did." Naruto joked.

Hinata giggled. "Still, I can't believe you've lived on Ramen for so long. You could have gone ill."

"Nah, I've never been sick. Not once in my life. Kurama wouldn't let me. The furball doesn't want to admit it but he always cared."

"**Shut up brat. Besides I cared about my own life at the time. Can't have a sick host now can I?" **Kurama told Naruto through the seal.

"Anyway... I should go to sleep. Goodnight Naruto-kun." Hinata said yawning as she got up from her chair and headed toward Naruto's bedroom. She went inside the room and closed the door behind her. Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. It seemed like Hinata wasn't a very late-night person. He got up from his chair and knocked on the door.

No answer.

He opened the door and his eyes widened.

Hinata was laying on his bed.

A girl was on his bed.

A girl that was Hinata.

Hinata Hyuga was on his bed.

And asleep.

"Hinata..." he shook her shoulders but she wouldn't wake up.

"Come on Hinata this my bed."

Hinata moaned in her sleep and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hm?"

"Hinata, you're in my room. And this is my bed." Naruto told her with a slight blush from the akward situation.

"It is?" she asked half-asleep. Naruto nodded. "Too tired to get up now." she yawned again.

"So am I going to sleep at the guest room? C'mon Hinata, please get up." he shook her again.

"If you'd like you can join me y'know." Hinata told him with a low, seductive voice.

"I-I uh... what?"

"Aw come on it's okay. I don't bite... much. I was watching a dream of it too."

Naruto gulped and his blush darkened. "A-Actually I think I'm going to the guest room now."

And with that, he stormed out of the room, banishing any thoughts concerning a sleepy, sexy Hinata from his mind.

_**The Next Morning**_

Naruto woke up by the sounds of the busy district. Again. Not long after that he was summoned to the Hokage's Office for a mission. Apparently, Kakashi-sensei had already put together a search team for Hanabi Hyuga. He also tried to find Hinata but it seemed like she had already left. Sighing, he went out of his apartment and walked towards the Hokage Tower. Ten minutes later he stood outside the office. He opened the door and went inside.

"Hello Naruto. It seems like you decided to show up. You're late." Kakashi told him seriously.

"I don't want to hear about being late from you sensei. Anyway I'm here now." Naruto replied.

Without acknowledging what Naruto said at all, Kakashi began.

"Your mission is to find and rescue Hanabi Hyuga who has been kidnapped. You'll be working on 4-man team but I'm also granting Hinata's wish to be included on this mission."

"Wait, Hinata?" Naruto turned to look around. Apparently he didn't notice anyone when he came here. Hinata looked at him and smiled.

"So you got new mission gear?" Naruto asked her.

"Actually, this is the same as the one I had before." Hinata told him.

"So you bought the outfit again?"

"Well everything else I had was destroyed in the fire so..."

Naruto nodded and looked at the other members of the team. Sai, Sakura were coming with them as well. Wait a minute... 1, 2, 3, 4...

"Uhm sensei?"

"Yes Naruto. What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"You said we were going as a 4-man team and with Hinata that makes five of us. So were is the fifth member?" Naruto asked.

"Well he..."

"I'm here." a cool, calm voice sounded from the other side of the door. The door opened and Naruto's eyes widened.

"Sasuke!"


	6. My Mission

"Sasuke !"

Sasuke closed the door behind him and turned to nod at Naruto.

Sakura's eyes widened as she stared at Sasuke. He looked more... mature. Like all the things he had seen and experienced in his journey so far were attached to him and had taken form. Sasuke turned his head and found Sakura staring at him, studying him. Their gazes locked.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked in a low voice, almost as if trying to convince herself that _he _really was right in front of her.

Sasuke's throat dried a bit at the look she was giving him and he had trouble forming words. He settled for another nod.

"Sakura, Naruto..."

Kakashi coughed into his hand to ease the tension.

"Alright you three, let's get back to the matter at hand."

All three members of Team 7 looked back at Kakashi and nodded. Naruto leaned closer to Sasuke and whispered.

"So how did it go?"

"I'll tell you later." came Sasuke's swift reply. Naruto shrugged and walked back to Hinata.

"Sasuke, your hand..." Kakashi told him and Sasuke nodded, taking his remaining hand out.

Kakashi made a hand-sign and a clock appeared on Sasuke's palm. It looked as if it was made of light like a projection.

"What is this?" Sasuke inquired.

"A top secret clock that only the Five Kage possess." Kakashi answered.

"What kind of clock is it?" Naruto asked as he looked at it.

"It's counting down the time until Earth's destruction."

Hinata, Naruto and Sakura gasped but Sasuke and Sai remained unfazed.

"Earth's... destruction?" Hinata asked in disbelief.

"Yes. It appears that the Moon is descending towards Earth, and the one who is manipulating it... is a descendant of the Otsutsuki."

Naruto's eyes widened. Otsutsuki?

"How is all of this related to the retrieval of Hanabi Hyuga?" asked Sai.

"That's a very good question Sai. It appears that the one who is manipulating the Moon is also the one responsible for Hanabi's capture." Kakashi answered immidietly.

Something in Naruto's mind clicked at the new information. The one who captured Hanabi... _that_ guy was an Otsutsuki? He also said that he wanted Hinata...

"_So he captured Hanabi as bait for Hinata!" _Naruto's eyes widened in realization.

"Kakashi-sensei!" he called out and the former Copy-Ninja turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, what is it Naruto?" asked Kakashi. All eyes in the room turned to Naruto and he shifted at the attention.

"I-I don't think Hinata should come with us!"

Hinata's mouth gaped and she looked away, hurt evident in her eyes. Naruto however didn't notice.

"And why do you propose of this?" inquired Kakashi.

"We uhm... saw that guy yesterday and... uhh... he said that he wanted to get Hinata..."

Instead of being surprised or startled, the Sixth Hokage nodded in understanding, as if he was expecting that turn of events...

"I have no reason to doubt that information but I believe that Hinata is a very skilled kunoichi, capable of dealing with this sort of problem if your squad works together. Plus, she is on this mission by her request, which I granted. Unless she doesn't want to go herself then..."

"No..." Hinata cut him off, surprising almost everyone in the room. "I want to go."

Kakashi nodded his head in understanding. "Then it is settled."

Naruto's face paled and he turned his head to look at Hinata. What was this feeling?

"_Maybe I'm worrying over nothing. Hinata IS pretty strong..."_

With nothing else to say, Hinata left the room quickly, followed closely by Sakura. That left only Naruto, Sasuke and Sai. Sai glanced between Naruto and Sasuke, smiled that fake smile of his, and left. Creepy was the only word Naruto and Sasuke could use to describe that. Maybe disturbing too.

XXXXXXXX

"Hinata!"

Hinata turned around to see Sakura running towards her. She waited for her and before she knew it, Sakura had dragged her off to the nearest cafe. They sat down and Hinata lowered her head and spoke in a low voice.

"He's not any diffirent..."

Sakura tilted her head to the side. "Who? Naruto?"

Hinata nodded. "I thought... he saw me for who I really was but... I'm still that shy, timid, dark, weirdo to him..."

"Hinata..."

"And who am I kidding? If everyone still thinks that I'm that weak little girl then they're propably right..."

"Hinata!"

"WHAT!?"

Sakura's eyes widened as everyone in the cafe turned to look at where that noise was coming from and all eyes fell upon the two kunoichi.

Hinata was also stunned. _"Did I just lash out at my best friend?"_

"Sakura-chan, I'm..."

"No, no. It's okay. I just... wanted to tell you you're wrong." Sakura spoke softly.

Hinata looked down and asked. "Wrong about what?"

"You're seeing this all wrong. Everyone knows you've changed, no one more than Naruto."

Hinata's eyes widened. "Then why did he..."

"Simple. He was worried. About _you._ Personally, I think you've changed him too, even more than you think."

Hinata blushed at the subtle compliment. "Thank you, Sakura-chan."

"It's nothing." Sakura beamed at her friend.

Hinata suddenly grinned, surprising Sakura. Hinata smiled, she didn't grin!

"So... Sasuke-kun is back..."

Sakura blushed a faint red before shooking her head.

"It's just for a mission. That's all."

"Do you think he'll stay? Maybe after all this blows over?"

Sakura's reply was swift and unexpected.

"No."

Hinata's smile fell as she tilted her head in curiosity.

"Why not?"

Sakura looked down and sighed.

"He has his own mission..."

XXXXXXXX

Sasuke stood before the gates of the Uchiha clan, Naruto close behind him. He knelt down and whispered something inaudible to Naruto as he placed his hand on the ground. Naruto guessed it was a prayer of some sort. For the dead that once occupied the entire compound.

"_It's been many years..."_ Sasuke thought as he stood up and dusted himself off.

They walked a few blocks down the road at a steady pace and soon they were infront of what could only be described as a mansion.

"This was your home?" Naruto asked as he observed the walls and the state of the building.

Sasuke nodded.

"Yes. Let's go."

He opened the door and headed towards the dojo he had used as a kid many, many times. He tapped on six diffirent parts of the floor when the last one sounded diffirently. Bingo.

He pulled that pad apart and revealed a flight of stairs. He stood up and motioned for Naruto to follow him. Soon enough, they stood before the Uchiha stone tablet.

"Sasuke. What is it that you wanted to tell me?" Naruto asked as he looked around the shrine. The walls were cracked and the ground had a small crater. What happened to this place?

Sasuke stood infront of the Stone Tablet and without looking at Naruto he spoke.

"This is how it happened."

"What?"

"I can read it clearly now." He turned around, revealing his Rinne-Sharingan to Naruto. "Madara misinterpreted the tablet's meaning."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"This tablet is supposedly left behind by the Uchiha and it dates back to the time of Hagoromo Otsutsuki."

Naruto nodded.

"While this tablet informs us of the world's state at that time... the others inform us of things beyond." Sasuke informed.

"Others? What do you mean?" Naruto inquired.

"While I was travelling, I encounterd the rest of the Uchiha Hideouts and researched for possible threats to our world. You know that is my mission..."

Naruto nodded.

"While I didn't find anything related to the threat of Kaguya Otsutsuki, I encountered something diffirent. Look..." he pointed to the Stone Tablet.

"This was left behind by the Sage of the Six Paths. I found the ones his brother left before he parted with the Sage. The others mention ancient civilization, and rival branches within the Otsutsuki clan... All of them connected with one thing in common. The Moon that the Sage created, and the beast that it held..."

"The Gedo Statue..." Naruto said, nodding in understanding.

"We have sealed Kaguya inside her dimension and she has not escaped yet. But if the Moon were to collide with the Earth, the statue would be free." Sasuke informed.

"So what do we do? How do we stop the Moon?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "This is why I'm helping on this mission. My mission."

"Anyway, we should be getting ready to leave. Let's go." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded.

XXXXXXXX

"His own mission?" Hinata asked in confusion.

Sakura nodded but didn't elaborate. Instead she looked up at Hinata and smirked.

"So... how was it?"

"What was?"

"He walked you home last night didn't he? Don't tell me you already forgot?" Sakura asked with a teasing grin.

Realization appeared on Hinata's face and she blushed a deep shade of red.

"It was perfect! We talked, laughed, joked. I-I even gave him my present..." she informed looking down.

Sakura blinked in surprise. "That's great! Did he like it?"

"He told me he loved it and then we..." Hinata's blush grew tenfold in intensity and Sakura had a pretty good idea of what had followed...

"Oh. My. God. You didn't!"

Hinata nodded furiously.

"YOU ACTUALLY KISSED!" Sakura's scream of joy was heard throughout the Leaf Village, thus earning the pair another round of glares.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Hinata squeeled in embarassment.

"Oops... sorry. So... you kissed him?" Sakura asked again.

Hinata nodded again.

"How was he?"

Hinata eeped and her blush darkened.

"H-He was amazing..."

Sakura smirked.

"I see. You hold on to him and never let him go, got that?"

"Actually... we haven't really talked after that. I mean... he let me sleep at his apartment and then we saw each other again this morning."

Sakura nodded.

"Anyway... we'll talk about this on the way. Let's get ready for the mission."

XXXXXXXX

30 minutes later, the Hanabi Hyuga Retrieval Mission Squad were standing infront of the Hidden Leaf gates.

"Naruto, get over here." Sasuke called out.

Naruto looked up from where he was resting under a snow covered tree. "What's up?" he asked as he stood up and walked over to him.

Sasuke pulled out a map of Fire Country and showed it to Naruto.

"This is where we'll look first." he said as he pointed to a small, secluded village near a big lake.

"Why there?" Naruto inquired.

Sasuke put the map away and looked over at the rest of the group.

"We're headed to an ancient Shinobi Village that is in ruins. It is the perfect place for a hideout or a pathway..."

"Huh? A pathway?" Sakura asked, confused.

Sasuke nodded. "The city is connected with underground tunnels and springs. We'll go through one on our way there. It may be connected with other cities through those underground springs. We'll scout the area, searching for an entrance to one of the springs. Then we'll go through it to get to the city."

Sai took out a scroll and drew three birds on it.

"Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll!" he called out his signature jutsu and the birds came to life as they jumped out of Sai's scroll.

"Naruto, you and Hinata look from here to the south. Me and Sakura will look from here to the east and Sai will look to the west. Got it?" Sasuke asked and everyone nodded.

Naruto jumped on a bird and wrapped his red scarf around his neck before smiling at Hinata. She blushed and Naruto helped her got on the bird.

Sasuke turned to look at Sakura and she nodded as both jumped on the bird at the same time.

Sai mounted his bird and put on his goggles to protect his eyes from the wind.

"Scatter!"

**I hope you liked the chapter :)**

**Andrew... out!**


End file.
